


despair

by mabufus



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: MAJOR transistor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>grant kendrell is the first to crash and burn in the despair</p>
            </blockquote>





	despair

**Author's Note:**

> transistor killed me and i enjoyed it

grant kendrell is the first to crash and burn in the despair  
he ends it with a bittersweet poisonous kiss  
he finds that asher’s kisses are better

asher kendrell follows suit immediately  
lover’s suicide always seemed like absolute drivel  
until he is faced with seeing death painted upon his lover’s face

sybil reisz begins to lose sanity along with hope  
this is the doing of both her own mind and the process  
will they finally finally finally be together

royce bracket is the last one to hold on  
the world he had woven so beautifully had begun to crack  
and now he is stuck in his own personal hell


End file.
